


Servant vs. Servant vs. Servant

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Arguing, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three servants stood facing each other. All of them served a master who they thought was the greatest person to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant vs. Servant vs. Servant

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this popped into my head the other day and I was just like "I head to wright that".

Three servants stood facing each other. All of them served a master who they thought was the greatest person to exist.

One was named Frederick and he served a man named Chrom.  
One was named Jakob and he served a woman named Corrin.  
One was named Vanilla Ice and he served a man named DIO.

They were arguing about who was the best servent.

"In the mornings when master Corrin wakes up and has her morning tea I find the best tea in all the land of Nohr" said the man named Jakob. Maple syrup with 3 sugar cubes and a hint of mint and pumpkin. "Bah!", said the man named Frederick, " When Milord's army is marching I scrape the path of every stone and pebble. Not one leaves my sight".

The two men, Jakob and Frederick kept arguing forgetting that Vanilla Ice was there.

"Wait", said Jakob, "What about you Vanilla Ice?". "Yes what about you?" Frederick said, "What do you do for your master?".

Vanilla Ice simply chuckled and said "I chopped my own head off without a second thought for lord DIO".

Jakob and Frederick stared at Vanilla Ice, who had a smirk on his face, with shock. "How are you still alive?", Jakob asked. "He revived me of course" Vanilla Ice replied.

Frederick and Jakob then realized that they had lost this fight.


End file.
